Polyurethane is a highly versatile class of material with a broad array of applications including, e.g., flexible foams, rigid foams, elastomers, and adhesives. Polyurethane may be used in, e.g., furniture, coatings, construction, biomedical applications, etc. Polyurethane is commonly formed by the reaction of a multifunctional isocyanate with a polyol. However, due to regulatory concerns associated with the use of isocyanates, non-isocyanate based formulations for forming polyurethanes are sought.